Absolute Gravity
by fembuck
Summary: Hermione and Pansy’s relationship continues to grow. Sequel to 'Darling Pansy' and 'Beautiful Day'. HermionePansy, Hermansy, femslash, femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Absolute Gravity

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Sequel to _Darling Pansy_ and _Beautiful Day_.

xxx

"Now pair up, and let's get to work," Prof. Trelawney declared slapping her hands and smiling out at the class hopefully, willing them to be good and actually follow her instructions because they all knew she couldn't really make them if they were in a rebellious mood.

Hermione looked down at her textbook and sighed. Divination was her least favorite class, and group work in the subject was a complete and utter nightmare. She would have rather been tending Blast-ended skrewts.

"I know I don't like this class, but I'm absolutely not making up anything about …" Hermione began as she felt someone settle down beside her, speaking without looking assuming that it was Harry or most likely Ron who had moved beside her. Her voice trailed off however when she caught sight of raven hair, pale skin and a skirt. "Pansy," Hermione finally breathed out.

"Do you often make up prophecies about me?" Pansy asked quirking an eyebrow at Hermione as she briefly glanced over at the brunette before she allowed her gaze to roam around the classroom as if she wasn't the least bit interested in what Hermione had to say about pretty much anything.

"No, that's not what I was … what are you doing here?" Hermione replied going from flustered to irritated in a matter of seconds. Pansy's sudden appearance by her side had startled her. Since their encounters in the bathrooms of Hogwarts they had seen each other a few times at pre-arranged meeting places, but they'd had had very little interaction with each other in public.

"My school work, like I'm supposed to," Pansy replied looking over at Hermione as if she was incredible dim. "I know that you've recently embraced hooliganism but I must say that objecting to others trying to do their work is taking it a bit far," Pansy continued in a disapproving tone, looking over at Prof. Trelawney angelically as the woman walked past.

Hermione scowled, the pair beside them was snickering at Pansy's comment, her class skipping incident from two weeks before was not even close to being forgotten by the general population of the school.

"Why are you working with _me_?" Hermione ground out a few moments later, glaring over at the girl beside her.

"Because I'm a horrible person and bothering you amuses me," Pansy replied smiling winsomely over at Hermione before reaching out for the dried tea leaves that had been set on their table earlier. "So, shall we?"

Hermione sighed deeply and reached for the pot near her completely ignoring the fact that her heart beat had begun to quicken.

xxx

Hermione blinked rapidly, her breath hitching slightly as Pansy's hand began to creep under her skirt. She turned her head to the side to look at Pansy, but the other girl was facing forward her eyes on Prof. Trelawney as she instructed them what they should be looking for in their tea cups, and what chapters of their textbook they should consult if they came across any shapes they were unfamiliar with.

Hermione's leg twitched as Pansy's hand rose higher on her thigh, pushing up her skirt with her hand, the brunette's legs helplessly falling open when Pansy reached the top of her thighs, giving the raven-haired girl better access to her center.

"Pansy, stop," Hermione whispered softly, her eyes fluttering around their table to see if anyone was looking at them. No one was, and since their desk had a covering that fell to the floor, they were at the back of the classroom and Hermione was up against the wall, if anyone did look at them they wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway.

"Says the girl who just spread like a Parisian whore," Pansy responded in an equally quiet voice though her lips curved up slightly in a smile. "If you're quiet no one will know," Pansy continued a moment later, her fingers brushing against the seam of Hermione's panties.

"We're in class," Hermione protested, very aware of the fact that she wasn't actually doing anything to stop Pansy from touching her and that Pansy was aware of it too.

"I know," Pansy breathed out, pressing her fingers down on Hermione's clit, a pleased expression spreading across her face when Hermione shifted in her chair. "That's why I told you to be quiet."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from moaning and rested her elbow on the desk, dropping her head into her open hand a second after that. She then pushed her hips forward slightly, arching towards Pansy's questing fingers allowing the raven-haired girl to touch her without protest.

"You're getting wet. I love how quickly you get wet," Pansy murmured softly, her free hand swirling around the tea cup as the fingers of her other hand slipped beneath the fabric of Hermione's panties, Pansy's fingers finally able to play against the brunette's naked clit. "I knew you didn't want me to stop," Pansy continued as Hermione breathed in deeply, her body shuddering as her hips jerked forward, chewing on her lip so hard she was afraid that she was going to bite through it. "You're such a dirty bitch, Granger," Hermione's eyes squeezed shut and her hips bucked again. "I love it though. Knowing that I can shove my hands down your pants anywhere anytime and you'll just spread and drip for me. It makes me so fucking horny," Pansy moaned softly, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "If one of us didn't have to pretend to be working, I'd totally be fucking myself too."

Hermione's thighs squeezed together trapping Pansy's hand momentarily as a rush of desire washed through her before she opened her legs again so that Pansy could continue touching her. She was close. Pansy had only been touching her for a few minutes, but she was already close.

She was sitting in class and she was about to have an orgasm.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard that you soak the seat," Pansy continued, her fingers moving more quickly against Hermione. "All through your next class, all you're going to be able to feel is damp, cum soaked panties against your pussy, and you're going to think of me, and getting off in class, and you're going to keep soaking them _all_ day because you are a dirty, horny _slut_."

Hermione shivered at the thought. What they were doing was so wrong. Getting fingered in the middle of class by an enemy prefect while obscenities that made her sex pulse were whispered at her was incredibly depraved. She should've been ashamed of herself. She should've reached down and removed Pansy's hand and never spoken to the other girl again. She should have done a lot of things, one of which was _not_ reaching under the table herself and pressing Pansy's fingers harder against her, but that's exactly what she did because she _loved_ it. Besides, she was almost there. She just needed a few more …

"Oh," Pansy said in a regular tone, her voice causing Hermione to look up, her heart seizing with terror a second later as she saw Prof. Trelawney standing in front of their desk. "Granger's got a headache. Too much reading history books and boring stuff like that instead of concentrating on practical magical like divination, no doubt," Pansy continued shaking her head slightly as if Hermione mystified her beyond belief. "I've got everything under control though, don't you worry."

Prof. Trelawney nodded and smiled at Pansy before offering a sympathetic look to Hermione, and then continued on her way to the row beneath them to check on the others progress.

"Stop," Hermione hissed once Prof. Trelawney was out of earshot. "Stop, she almost caught us. This is i-i-insane," she stuttered as Pansy's fingers roughly began to circle her button again.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen Granger," Pansy murmured back not stopping the motions her fingers were making. "You were almost there," she continued. She was beginning to get a good sense of Hermione's body and she was certain that before Trelawney showed up that the brunette was close to coming. "Just sit back and it'll be over in a couple minutes."

"You make it sound like riding out an earthquake," Hermione grumbled though she felt her body began to relax and respond to Pansy's touch once more. She was absolutely helpless around the other girl. She just couldn't keep her legs closed. The pull she felt towards Pansy was almost elemental, like gravity, a force behind her control. All Pansy had to do was look at her, and her body reacted like they'd been fooling around for an hour. So after actually having Pansy's fingers on her, there was no way she was actually going to be able to stop.

"Isn't it?" Pansy asked quirking an eyebrow at Hermione, a small smirk touching her lips as she looked over at the brunette.

Hermione held Pansy's gaze and smiled before shaking her head, Pansy's fingers making her bite down on her lip and drop her head back into her hand a moment later. Hermione began to breathe deeply, her hips rolling constantly behind the desk as Pansy continued to stimulate her. It wouldn't be too much longer before …

"Now," Prof. Trelawney began.

Hermione gasped her eyes squeezing tightly shut behind her hand as her body began to shake.

"…if you'd all be so kind as to …"

Hermione braced her free hand on the edge of the desk as her hips began to jerk uncontrollably, pleasure rippling through her as Pansy continued to circle her clit with her fingers.

"…read chapters 14 through 17 for our next class…"

Hermione fell back against her chair resting heavy against the back of it, her hand moving with her body to remain covering her face as she breathed in and out rapidly, her heart pounding wildly beneath her breast as Pansy slowly pulled her hand out of her panties.

"…then, that will be all for today."

TBC …


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Absolute Gravity

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Hermione and Pansy's relationship continues to grow. Sequel to _Darling _Pansy and _Beautiful Day_.

xxx

Part Two

_A month later…_

Hermione glanced at her watch as she pushed her mashed potatoes around on her plate restlessly, her eyes involuntarily drifting over to the Slytherin table to Pansy who was playing with her glass of pumpkin juice as Millicent and Daphne talked in her general direction. Someone didn't know Pansy as well as she did wouldn't have been able to see it, but Hermione could tell from the set of Pansy's shoulders and her slightly narrowed eyes that the raven-haired girl was as anxious as she was to get out of the Great Hall and into the Room of Requirement where they could be alone. It'd been almost a week since the last time they managed to sneak off together and Hermione was aching for the raven-haired beauty.

Sighing, the brunette looked down at her watch again. There was still another five minutes before she could excuse herself from dinner without getting in trouble.

"Are you okay?" Ginny whispered having noticed Hermione's agitation.

"What?" Hermione asked looking over at her red-haired friend. "Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," she continued smiling a little and shaking her head. "I'm just anxious to get to the library. I found this copy of _Tri-Wizard Transfiguration Triumphs_ the other day, and I'm really excited to get back to it. There were all sorts of useful spells in there."

Ginny chuckled lightly and shook her head. "The library, a book, I should have guessed."

"Yeah, I know. Boring and predictable," Hermione responded self-deprecatingly as she tried not to smile.

xxx

"A classroom," Pansy commented questioningly as she came up behind Hermione, her hand resting gently on the small of the brunette's back as she looked around the Room of Requirement curiously. "Don't we spend enough time in classrooms during the day?"

"Not doing this we don't," Hermione replied turning around so that she was facing Pansy, a smile tugging at her lips before she pushed up onto her toes to kiss the other girl quickly. "Okay, sometimes we do," she amended blushing a little remembering their interesting session in Divinations class, "but this time we can make noise."

"Ah, yes, I can see how _noisy_ sex in a classroom is so much different," Pansy responded whining a little. "That's really your fantasy?" the raven-haired girl continued sounding almost disappointed. She didn't even see any pointers or meter sticks around. When it was her turn to pick what to turn the room into she'd had them in the Dumbledore's office with all of Hogwarts previous headmasters watching them and cheering them on.

"Not exactly," Hermione responded pulling away from Pansy and moving across the room. "The room is just the setting, it's the role playing that's the turn on," she continued when she reached the desk, bending over to open a drawer before pulling an item out and showing it to Pansy.

"Oh, you dirty bitch," Pansy declared smiling widely. "I get it," she went on moving over towards Hermione and holding out her hand to accept the pointed black hat Hermione was holding. "Should I act like McGonagall or will any old cantankerous crone do?"

"McGonagall, only …" Hermione responded softly before trailing off, her face turning red as she did, her eyes drifting away from Pansy.

"Only what," Pansy prodded softly reaching out for Hermione, her tone gentle in a way that Hermione only ever heard when they were alone together. "Tell me," Pansy continued a second later, her fingers on Hermione's chin nudging it up so that she could see her whole face again. "It's okay. You know I'll do it. You just have to tell me."

Hermione breathed in deeply. Pansy was right of course, she knew that the other girl wouldn't judge her or make fun of her. In the hallways and in class they were snippy with each other as they had been before, but not once had Pansy ever used anything that she had shared with her in their private time together against her. Although they had just fallen into whatever it was they were doing together, Pansy had become the keeper of her most private secrets and the raven-haired girl had kept them as securely as Gringotts guarded gold. If she couldn't share her fantasy with Pansy after all they had done together then she couldn't tell anyone.

"Act like McGonagall only meaner. Or I don't know I guess firmer, you know?" Hermione said finally meeting Pansy's eyes as she spoke.

The fantasy had first come to her when McGonagall took the piss out of her for skipping class the first time she and Pansy had gotten together. She'd been made to sit in a small chair in front of McGonagall's desk while the woman paced around her looking down at her as she talked about how she expected better from her and was terribly disappointed. And Hermione felt ashamed, she did. But at the same time she had also felt a shiver of excitement run through her. Being chastised was turning her on, and as McGonagall began to talk about punishment all sorts of ideas popped into her head, all of which involved much more nudity and spanking than her actual punishment of writing lines and cleaning up the classroom for a week.

"Like if she actually _followed through_ on that dangerous tone of voice," Hermione continued huskily as she imagined the possibilities. "You know … if she treated me like a bad girl, instead of a wayward student," she whispered her eyes holding Pansy's. "Spank me."

Pansy shivered. "_Spank me_," Pansy was sure, was the most beautiful sentence in creation.

"Controlling, dangerous and sexually predatory," Pansy breathed out now very impressed with the other girls fantasy and very excited. "I think I can handle that," she went on smiling cheekily.

Hermione laughed and swatted the raven-haired girl on the arm, feeling lighter and relieved now that her fantasy was out in the open. She was sure that anyone else would have looked at her like she was insane for finding the idea of getting scolded by McGonagall and taken over her knee arousing, but she should have known that Pansy would understand. Pansy always seemed to understand what excited her, even more than she did sometimes.

"Detention!" Pansy barked in response to the playful smack, her voice authoritative and slightly raspy in a fair approximation of Prof. McGonagall's.

"Seriously," Pansy said in her own voice a moment later when Hermione simply laughed. "Detention!" she said again in her teacher voice. "I promise you'll learn _this_ lesson."

Hermione shivered, her breasts swaying as she breathed in deeply. She was naked except for her panties and standing in front of the large couch Pansy was seated on.

"Not so feisty now are we, missy," Pansy clucked smugly, her eyes roaming over Hermione's body appraisingly. "No, you're not so tough when … striped down to the essentials. You're nothing but a shivering calf now. Aren't you?"

Hermione shivered again in response, the chill in the room only partly responsible for the reaction.

"I must say Miss Granger, I'm really quite disappointed in you. But even so, I want you to know that what I'm about to do is for your own good, and will bring me no joy," Pansy continued seriously, a sympathetic yet condescending look adorning her face. It was an impressive acting job considering that they both knew she would enjoy everything she was about to do quite a bit.

"Now, Miss Granger, I'm afraid it's time for me to take you over my knee."

Hermione bowed her head down and stepped forward closing the small distance between herself and Pansy, her body tingling with shame from the chastisement she was getting and with excitement from the punishment she was about to get, especially since she knew she really _was_ a bad girl.

"Uh uh," Pansy clucked again holding up her hand. "You're being punished for some very serious infractions, young lady. You're going to have to take those off," Pansy said indicating Hermione's panties.

"But Professor," Hermione began her voice shaking a little as she spoke. Pansy was going to smack her bare ass.

"Do not make matters worse, Miss Granger. You brought this upon yourself. Now take those off and get over here," Pansy interjected her voice brooking no argument.

Hermione bit her lip and then reached for her panties pulling them down and stepping out of them before crossing her arms over her front, the action not part of her school girl act. She actually did feel quite exposed standing completely nude in front of Pansy - who was still fully clothed - while in the full light of the Room of Requirement. It had always been muted to dark when they were together before and Pansy had always been naked as well. Now everything felt uneven, it felt as if Pansy had all the power in the room, and Hermione felt aroused.

It was extremely thrilling to her to not be in control of the situation.

Slowly Hermione crossed the last of the distance between herself and Pansy and placed her knees on the cushion beside the other girl before stretching herself out over the raven-haired girl's lap, her stomach coming to a rest on Pansy's thighs.

Pansy ran her hands over Hermione's ass cheeks softly, leisurely exploring the gentle curves with her fingers. "Lovely," she breathed out softly losing the character she was playing for a moment. She loved Hermione's ass. She loved touching it and licking it and nipping at it. She loved just looking at it. She was a bit disappointed that Hermione hadn't let her do anything else back there yet, but she consoled herself with the thought that it was only a matter of time before she wore the other girl down.

"Not much padding though," Pansy continued slipping back into character, pinching Hermione lightly, making the brunette gasp. "This is probably going to sting."

Hermione shifted on Pansy's lap at the girl's words. Pansy hadn't even really touched her yet, but she was already wet.

"I want you to repeat everything that I say," Pansy said firmly her hand simply resting on Hermione's behind as she spoke. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione breathed out meekly.

"Good," Pansy said pleased. "It seems you're already starting to learn your lesson. "Now," she continued lifting her hand from Hermione's ass and raising it above her head. "Repeat after me, 'I will not try to revolutionize the system'," Pansy declared bringing her hand down firmly on Hermione's behind, the contact of her palm against Hermione's flesh ringing out around the room.

Hermione gasped, her hips pressing down into the couch cushions as heat spread throughout her ass. "I will not try to revolutionize the system," she exhaled roughly, her mind wandering to her S.P.E.W efforts. She wondered if Pansy really planned on spanking her for things she had actually done, the thought that she would be punished for her actual actions making her grind her hips into the couch with pleasure.

"Nobody appreciates a know-it-all," Pansy stated bringing her hand down against Hermione again, her eyes fluttering closed as her palm made contact, exhaling noisily a moment later as Hermione gasped and squirmed against her again. She liked this fantasy.

Hermione repeated her words.

"I will not hide behind the Fifth Statute of the Education Act to torment my peers," Pansy said smiling as she felt Hermione tense against her legs. She knew that the other girl was going to indignantly protest that statement and brought her hand down against Hermione's ass just as the brunette was about to speak.

"I never," Hermione breathed out indignantly, her body still thrilling from the smack Pansy had delivered.

"Do you want _two_ smacks for each transgression?" Pansy asked archly in response lifting her hand again in warning. Hermione wanted firm so she would get firm. Backtalk would absolutely not be permitted, and if it meant reddening the girl's ass some more, well, shaping the character of youth could never come at too high a cost. "This is the know-it-all attitude I was talking about before," she continued grinning, knowing that Hermione couldn't see her.

Hermione lowered her head again in pointed silence, shaking, both offended and turned on by not being able to defend herself. She was always so in control. She was the sensible one, the dependable one, the brains of the operation. She always had to be on top of things, organized, restrained, and for the most part that suited her because it was her natural instinct to be that way. But sometimes she longed to be out of control, and wild, sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be able to just go with the flow instead of trying to control it. She wanted to just give in and let go.

And now she was. And it felt so good. She felt so … free.

"I will not yell 'Gryffindor' at Quidditch matches just to get applause," Pansy said wondering if Hermione would act up again, squeezing the brunette's ass cheeks after her hand came down with desire, torn between wanting Hermione to act up so that she could discipline her some more and between wanting Hermione to give in to her and bend completely to her will.

"I will not yell "Gryffindor" at Quidditch matches just to get applause," Hermione repeated softly, almost meekly, lying limp in Pansy's lap, perfectly compliant.

Pansy took in a shuddering breath, Hermione's acquiescence a powerful aphrodisiac. "I am not delightfully saucy."

"I am not delightfully saucy," Hermione repeated.

xxx

By the time Pansy got to the end of her long list, Hermione's ass was almost numb, her thighs were slick, and her nipples were so hard that every time they brushed against the cushion of the couch it made her draw in a breath and shudder. She felt tingly, and peaceful, and as Pansy's hand roved over her behind softly, soothing the burning pain, she felt loved and a great rush of affection for Pansy crashed through her making her almost breathless.

"Now, Miss Granger," Pansy began still softly caressing Hermione's behind as she spoke, her voice far huskier than it had been at the beginning of the spanking.

"Pansy," Hermione whispered softly, pushing herself up from over Pansy's lap.

"That's Professor Parkinson to you, young lady," Pansy began, her eyes dropping down to look at Hermione's chest as the brunette kneeled beside her on the couch. Her nipples could have poked someone's eyes out.

"No," Hermione said reaching out for Pansy's hand. "No more playing," she continued when Pansy looked over at her questioningly. "I want _you_."

Pansy stared at Hermione for a moment and then reached up and plucked the hat she had been wearing off of her head, tossing it to the side carelessly before she spread herself out next to Hermione on the couch.

Pansy leaned down, gently brushing her lips against Hermione's as her hand moved to rest on the brunette's stomach, lying there tenderly as Hermione turned her body towards her and they kissed.

They hadn't kissed very much when they first started sleeping together, but gradually as they became more accustomed to the change in their relationship they began to more and more until they would kiss for minutes and minutes on end, lying beside each other, exploring each others mouth with their eyes closed and their hearts pounding.

Pansy had never really seen what the big deal about kissing was before, she had been good at it, but the boys she had kissed weren't and it had been more trouble than it was worth. But she liked kissing Hermione. She liked it a lot. But mostly she liked that when they kissed, she _knew_ that Hermione really liked her.

Hermione sighed softly against Pansy's lips as the raven-haired girl's hand trailed up her torso to cup her breast, massaging it gently as they continued to kiss. She loved how soft and gentle Pansy could be when she wanted to. When the other girl was rough and demanding and whispered and yelled dirty things at her she loved it too, but when Pansy held her gently and Hermione could feel the raven-haired girl's affection pouring into her, it made her melt.

"I…" Hermione began, her hand lifting to cover the one Pansy had over her breast, pulling it away to hold it in her own. "I'm ready."

"Ready?" Pansy asked questioningly. She already knew Hermione was wet. The evidence of it was all over her thigh. "What are you ready for?"

Hermione drew Pansy's hand down between her legs, dropping one of her legs over the couch to give the other girl as much access to her as possible. "I want you to go inside," Hermione breathed out softly, her eyes on Pansy, watching as realization dawned in her eyes. "I want to feel you inside of me," she continued blinking rapidly, feeling tears welling within her eyes. "I was scared before, but I'm not now. I trust you," she went on. "I … I want it to be you."

Pansy's fingers twitched against her inner lips as she stared down at Hermione, her lips parting as if she were going to speak but she simply continued to stare down at the brunette.

"I …" Pansy said softly few seconds later blinking rapidly before pausing and then nodding her head. "It's going to hurt a little, I can't help that," she went on softly, her brows furrowing frustrated by the nature of female anatomy.

"I know," Hermione said softly, knowing that the discomfort would only be momentary and that then it would start to feel much better. Pansy loved it when she made love to her with her fingers, and she loved being inside of the other girl. There was no feeling that compared to feeling Pansy wet and pulsing around her fingers, her inner muscles pulling and clenching at her when she reached orgasm trapping her fingers within. She wanted to feel Pansy inside of her, and she wanted Pansy to feel what she did.

Pansy leaned down and captured Hermione's lips again, kissing her soundly, as her fingers began to move along Hermione's sex in a familiar way, warming her up again, getting her excited before entering her. Hermione kissed her back forcefully, her hand lifting to Pansy's face, her thumb stroking her cheek as they kissed.

Minutes later, Hermione tensed as she felt Pansy position a finger at her opening, her eyes closing as her breathing sped up.

"I don't … if you don't, Hermione," Pansy said softly her voice catching as she placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek and then on her lips, her finger moving away from Hermione's opening.

Hermione reached down between her legs capturing Pansy's wrist. "I do, I want you to," she said quietly her eyes burning into Pansy's, trying to show her that she meant it despite her bodies reaction. "Please, just do it."

Pansy nodded and then leaned forward kissing her again, her lips eventually traveling away from Hermione's down to her chin and then down her throat, leisurely exploring her skin as Hermione's breath calmed slightly and her body relaxed.

"Ah!" Hermione gasped, her eyes shooting open and her hips jerking forward as Pansy suddenly pushed inside of her, her eyes squeezing shut a moment later, tears leaking out the sides of them as discomfort replaced her surprise. She took a deep breath and then released it, again and again until she began to feel a bit calmer.

When Hermione relaxed again, Pansy slowly began to move her finger out of the brunette and then pushed it back in gently, her eyes on Hermione's face the whole time to see if she was causing her anymore discomfort, a small smile coming to her features when she saw Hermione's eyes widen a little and her lips part.

"Feels okay?" Pansy asked as Hermione hips began to move.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed out awed. "Really okay," she added as Pansy's rhythm became more regular, her fingers moving in and out more fluidly now that Hermione had adjusted to her finger. "Really, really okay," she continued smiling before she gasped.

They were silent for long minutes after that, the only sound in the room Hermione's soft pants and Pansy's breathing as their bodies moved together. And then Hermione reached out, clutching at Pansy's arm as she unexpectedly climaxed, her eyes closing as she whispered Pansy's name again and again, her inner muscles trapping Pansy within her unwilling to let the raven-haired girl go after waiting so long to get her inside.

"Beautiful," Pansy murmured softly as Hermione turned into her body, snuggling against her as small shivers continued to run through her body. "So beautiful."

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Absolute Gravity

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Hermione and Pansy's relationship continues to grow. Sequel to _Darling _Pansy and _Beautiful Day_.

xxx

Part Three

_Three weeks later…_

Hermione touched the tip of her quill to her lip thoughtfully before she glanced down at the enchanted piece of paper in front of her. Normally she wouldn't have even considered passing notes in Potions since it was, well, Potions and Snape passionately hated Gryffindor's and watched them like a hawk so that he could take as many points away from the house possible when they so much as sneezed without permission. Not to mention the fact that since the desks were so small whoever was sitting beside you could see everything you wrote. But they'd had a quiz at the beginning of the period and were all in separate seats, Snape was busy marking their quizzes, and having finished her seat work early, Hermione was bored and in need of something to occupy her time.

Hermione looked down at the enchanted piece of paper she and Pansy had been secretly passing back and forth for the past twenty minutes and shook her head, smiling.

'_I can't stop thinking about you. I feel mentally unbalanced, it can't be normal to want to stare at someone so much,' _was neatly written at the top of the page in her handwriting.

'_There's nothing unusual about that. I'm extremely good looking. You'd be unbalanced if you _didn't_ stare at me every chance you got. What's really scary is how much you turn me on,' _was just below it in Pansy's surprisingly girlish loopy handwriting.

The first time Hermione had seen Pansy write something, she'd had to bite down on her lip to stop from laughing. The loopy, whimsical script seemed completely out of character, but the more Hermione got to know the other girl, the more it seemed to somehow fit her, and the brunette now loved looking at her writing.

'_Really? How much do I turn you on?' _Hermione had written back.

She had been surprised by Pansy's graphic descriptions of her bodily reactions at first, but she had always responded to the raven-haired girl's words. As time had passed however, she was able to openly admit that listening to Pansy talk made her ridiculously hot, and on some of the rare occasions when Pansy decided to just 'do' instead of 'describe and do' she would actually encourage the raven-haired girl verbalize her thoughts.

'_Let's just say, that I feel sorry for whoever has to sit in this seat after me,' _Pansy had written back.

Upon reading the response, Hermione had shifted in her chair, an image of Pansy's womanhood, wet and open, begging to be touched and tasted popping into her head, and she found herself wishing desperately that she could have figured out someway to get over to Pansy's desk and underneath it without getting caught.

'_That's gross,'_ she had written even as she indulged herself in thoughts of eating Pansy out in the middle of class._ 'You're really that excited?'_ she continued her real feelings showing through.

'_Well, yeah. You've been eye-shagging me all class, and wondering what dirty perverted things you were imagining doing to me, made me think about all sorts of dirty perverted things and presto, damp spot,'_ Pansy had replied.

When Hermione got the note back after that she noticed a spot on the paper where the ink had smudged and pressed her finger to it to find that it was wet. Her eyes had widened at the viscous feel of the wetness and she had turned to look at Pansy, but found the other girl hunched over her textbook.

She lifted her finger to her nose after that and breathed in, her eyes closing as she was greeted by the scent of Pansy's most private place, and when no one was looking she slipped the tip of her finger into her mouth, her eyes focused on Pansy's back as she struggled not to moan at the taste of the raven-haired girl.

'_You're such a romantic. What kind of dirty perverted things? The usual or …'_ she had written back when she regained some of her senses.

She hadn't been terribly excited when they started passing the note back and forth, but their exchanges and Pansy's little gift to her were beginning to have a very strong effect on her and she was sure that between her legs was now a damp spot large enough to rival Pansy's.

'_You slay me. You can't refer to dirty, perverted things as 'the usual'. If they're 'the usual' they're not dirty or perverted enough,'_ was Pansy's reply and Hermione could picture her teasingly pained look, she could practically see dark strands of hair falling in front of Pansy's face as the raven-haired girl shook her head._ 'You're going to make me get creative! So, let me ask you … have you ever seen the root of an _**_Abyssinian shrivelfig?'_**

'_No. Why?'_ she had asked.

She'd never see an Abyssinian shrivelfig root before, but she'd read a description of one, and the words 'thick' and 'bulbous' came to mind giving her a good idea what Pansy might want to do with the root, and it made her shiver.

'_You can't tell on paper, but I'm smiling. Trust me, you'll find out." _

Hermione might not have been able to see her when she wrote that response, but she could definitely imagine the smile that had been on the other girl's lips and covered her face with her hand as her smile widened.

It was ridiculous how charming she found Pansy, even when she was being gross and threatening to penetrate her with strange objects.

The brunette shook her head trying to clear it. She had to come up with something good in response because she'd never hear the end of it if Pansy got the last word and Pansy's unbearable smugness was only unbearably cute in small doses.

"Oy!" Ron yelled right beside Hermione's ear startling her so badly she dropped her quill. "Class is over. I know you love school and everything but staying for a class twice in a row is bit much, eh."

"Shut up," Hermione muttered blushing slightly as she quickly shoved her books and the enchanted piece of paper she and Pansy had been writing on into her book bag. She'd wanted to erase it before the end of class, just in case, but she couldn't do it with Ron standing over her without drawing his attention, and the last thing she needed was for him to see the note. "I just lost track of time," she continued once everything was shoved into her bag. "Come on."

xxx

"I hate homework," Ginny complained rolling onto her back and throwing her arm over her eyes. "It's evil. It's a blight! It's a social ill!" she declared a few seconds after that, her arm shooting dramatically up into the air. "I don't want to do this, I have a headache," she went on whining a moment later all fire gone from her voice.

Hermione laughed at the melodramatic display and glanced over at Ginny's work.

"You're almost done, Gin," Hermione chided lightly. "Listen, I've got my potions book in my bag, if you use some of the formulas from my year you'll be able to figure yours out quicker. You'll be done in fifteen minutes, tops," Hermione continued motioning to her bag.

"This is why I love and hate to do homework with you," Ginny grumbled crawling across the floor to Hermione's bag. "You inspire me to do things properly and that takes so much more time and effort than getting frustrated and giving up. Then again, my marks have gone up, which is alright still."

"Sometimes it's tough to be you," Hermione said smiling before looking back down at her own homework and yawning. It was actually getting pretty late, and she still had quite a bit to do. She'd fallen a little behind on her work in the past few weeks.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I feel mentally unbalanced, it can't be normal to want to stare at someone so much," Ginny read out loud after uncrumpling the very tantalizing looking piece of paper in Hermione's bag that had caught her eye as she looked for the other girl's potions book. "Ooh, juicy."

Hermione looked up sharply and nearly cursed. The note, how could she have forgotten about the note?

"That's gross. You're really that excited?" Ginny continued reading out of sequence as she struggled to keep an eye on Hermione who was scrambling across the floor to where Ginny was sitting, the brunette's hand reaching out to grab the note from the redhead. However, the youngest Weasely was too quick for her and managed to skitter just out of reach.

"Well, yeah. You've been eye-shagging me all class, and wondering what dirty perverted things you were imagining doing to me, made me think about all sorts of dirty perverted things and presto, damp spot," Ginny continued to read looking over at Hermione with wide, amused eyes, her mouth opening with glee. "Hermione!" she squealed a moment later. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione leapt for Ginny hoping to take advantage of the redhead's momentary distraction and just managed to grasp the edge of the note and yank it out of Ginny's hands before the other girl realized what was happening and looked down as she tried to tighten her hold on the paper.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked pressing on disappointed that she lost the note but having read enough to knowledgeably harass Hermione until she got some dirt. She couldn't believe that Hermione was holding out on her like that though. They were supposed to be best girlfriends and Hermione was passing dirty love notes around with some boy and Ginny didn't even know she had a crush on someone. "Come on, who is he?"

"Just drop it, Ginny," Hermione muttered blushing as she quickly tapped her wand to the note and erased all traces of writing from it. There was a part of her that was dying to talk to someone about what had been going on between her and Pansy, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. If it had been some boy it probably would have been easier, but Pansy was most certainly not a boy, and she was, well, Pansy. She was reasonably certain that Ginny wouldn't care she was dating a girl, but Ginny would most certainly have had a few things to say about the fact that she was dating the female equivalent of Draco Malfoy, and she knew she couldn't hand having to defend her feelings for Pansy while being completely mortified by what Ginny had just read.

"D-drop it?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Come on, you know I can't do that. That note was … it was _dirty_," she continued sounding scandalized and impressed. It was not physically possible for a teenaged girl to exercise discretion with a find like this. "I'm your best girlfriend you're supposed to tell me about stuff like this. Is he cute?"

"Ginny," Hermione said warningly looking over at the redhead before wearily pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's nothing. It was just a … joke. Please, just drop it alright?" she finished looking over at her friend with a pleading expression.

"If it was just a joke, then why do I have to drop it?" Ginny asked wisely arching an eyebrow at Hermione. It was obvious that the brunette was desperately trying to hide something, and that only made Ginny more curious. If Hermione was so reluctant to tell her, it must have been a pretty interesting secret. "Now inquiring minds want to know: Is eye-shagging the only type of shagging that has been going on?"

"Ginny!" Hermione said sharply reaching for her bag and gathering her things up quickly. "Seriously, I don't want to talk about it. Please, just let it go," she went on as she shoved her homework and quill into her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Hermione got up and walked towards the stairs leading towards the dorm rooms cursing her forgetfulness and Ginny's curiosity because she was certain that now that Ginny smelled blood in the water that the redhead would not let the subject go until she discovered the answers to her questions.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Absolute Gravity

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Hermione and Pansy's relationship continues to grow. Sequel to _Darling _Pansy and _Beautiful Day_.

xxx

Part Four

_Two weeks later…_

Hermione fidgeted with her gloves as they made their way through the village, glancing back behind her every few seconds, her mind still on the shop they had just left instead of on the Hog's Head tavern where Butterbeer and a warm fire awaited them.

"I'll catch up with you guys," Hermione said suddenly, stopping where she was, having come to a decision.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking at Hermione questioningly. He'd spent quite a lot of time looking at Hermione questioningly over the past couple of months. Something was going on with the girl, but he couldn't tell what it was, and Ron was no help other than to mutter 'It's weird, isn't it?' over and over again when the subject was brought up. He suspected that Ginny had some idea what was going on, she'd been watching Hermione like a hawk for the past couple of weeks, but the redhead was being tight lipped and just shrugged her shoulders whenever he inquired about Hermione so he'd given up asking.

"I saw something at the last store I wanted but I wasn't sure whether to get it or not when everyone was ready to leave," Hermione responded telling the truth. "I'm going to go back and get it. Don't worry I'll only be a few minutes. Order a Butterbeer for me," she continued and then turned on her heel and hurried back in the direction they had just come from.

"You know," Ginny said following Hermione's departure with her eyes. "Since we're running off to make purchases there was something I wanted to grab at _Candy's Kane's_," she went on convinced that there was more to Hermione's story than met the eye, hoping that after weeks of watching she would finally be able to witness something interesting.

She'd tried following Hermione a couple of times at the school when the other girl suddenly announced she had to go to the library, but it seemed the brunette had gotten rather adept at sneaking around the castle because Ginny always lost track of her. All she knew for certain was that very rarely was Hermione actually going to wherever it was she said she was.

"I'll meet you guy's in a few minutes too, and don't forget the Butterbeer," and with that Ginny headed off after Hermione.

xxx

Slowly, Hermione ran her fingers over the silver necklace pendant resting in her palm. The pendant was in the shape of a flower, and when she turned it slightly to one side or the other, a faint violet hue tinted the silver making it shine purple. When she'd seen it before she'd immediately thought of Pansy, but she wasn't sure whether they were at a point in their relationship where she could get the other girl a present 'just because' and she'd hesitated to buy it. However, she decided that if she was at the point where she _wanted_ to buy something for Pansy 'just because' that it probably meant that they were at a point where it was alright.

Besides, as she held the pendant out in front of her, she could picture it on a necklace chain around Pansy's neck, hanging just above the valley of the raven-haired girl's breasts and she knew that it would look absolutely stunning against Pansy's pale skin.

Pansy made her feel so beautiful when they were together that she wanted to get something beautiful for her as well.

Trailing her fingers over the pendant one last time, Hermione smiled to herself and made her way over to the cash. She trusted Pansy, she trusted in what they had together, and even if the raven-haired girl was surprised by the impromptu present Hermione knew that it wouldn't be a problem. In private Pansy was always supportive of her, and in public they had begun to act civilly towards each other finding the strain of pretending to hate each other as they actually became closer and closer becoming a bit too much.

Things were moving forward for them and Hermione was sure that this would just be another step they were taking towards, well, she didn't know where exactly only that she liked all the steps they had taken in that direction so far and that she wanted to continue.

xxx

Ginny concealed herself behind a row of yappy collector's plates and watched Hermione through the gaps. The brunette was in the jewelry section looking at something intently, seemingly lost in thought. At first Ginny couldn't tell what it was that the brunette was holding, but eventually Hermione held up the object and turned slightly finally allowing the redhead to see that she was holding a floral necklace pendant with a glamour on it that made it turn purple when light shone on it.

Ginny bit her lip. She had seen the pendant when she was walking around earlier. It was the only one in the shop and was quite beautiful, but it was definitely not scandalous in any way. She had been hoping that Hermione had gone to meet her secret boyfriend and when she saw that Hermione was actually going back into the shop she hoped at least that the brunette was going to buy something of the masculine persuasion, something that might give some more weight to her boyfriend theory or even shine some light on who it was that Hermione was interested in. Instead she had just caught Hermione buying herself a gift.

Sighing softly, Ginny stepped out from behind the china and carefully made her way to the door, exiting the store just as Hermione picked up a small muddle-mouth translator from the front of the counter and added that to her purchase along with the pendant.

xxx

Hermione sat down with a happy sigh glad to be indoors in the warmth after wandering around the snowy streets of Hogsmeade for so long. She reached out for the Butterbeer that was waiting for her and took a long sip, needing some refreshment before she could even bother to begin taking off her gloves.

"Well, what'd you get?" Ron asked eyeing the package Hermione had rested on the table when she sat down.

"Take a look," Hermione responded finally busying herself with her gloves, pulling them off of her hands as she removed her jacket, a smile touching her lips as her fingers brushed against the small box in the right-side pocket.

"A muddle-mouth translator," Ron complained opening up the bag and pulling it out. When she'd gone back to get it in secret he'd hoped that it would be something good, but instead it was a perfectly geeky, Hermione purchase. She probably wasn't sure whether to get it or not because she already had one and this was just a backup in case of emergency.

Ginny stared at the small device in Ron's hands, her eyes going to the now empty bag lying on the table top. That was _not_ what she had seen Hermione looking at, and there was nothing else in the bag. Ginny looked over at Hermione curiously, wondering what was going on.

"They're very handy," Hermione responded ignoring Ron's tone before reaching out for the translator, placing it back in her bag when Ron handed it over.

"Whatever. What'd you get, Gin?" Ron asked turning towards his sister, his attention focused on Ginny so that he missed Hermione's sharp look in the redheaded girl's direction.

She'd thought she'd seen Ginny entering the Hog's Head as she approached the building after making her purchases, but she'd figured she must have just been seeing things because Ginny should have been settled inside a long time ago like the others. But now it looked like Ginny had just come back as well.

Hermione remembered how curious Ginny had been after finding her love note and wondered if it was possible that the girl had followed her to see if she was meeting someone? She had gotten the uncomfortable feeling that she was being followed a few times in the past couple of weeks, and she was now certain that Ginny was stalking her.

"Some Expanding Elves," Ginny responded holding up a small package well out of reach of her brother, aware of Hermione's eyes on her but ignoring it.

She'd bought the candies much earlier in the day but had hidden them away so that Ron wouldn't ask for any. Not wanting to share with Ron had worked out better than she could have hoped however because it gave her a solid alibi for where she had been which meant that even if Hermione was suspicious of her – which Ginny was sure she was – that the brunette couldn't prove anything.

"Oh, great," Ron said excitedly. "Give some over here."

"I don't think so," Ginny responded tucking the treats away again. She knew this would happen. "They're mine."

"You're not going to give me any?" Ron asked in a wounded tone of voice. "I'm your brother! I can't believe you would choose chocolate over me."

"You once tried to trade me for a faster broom, so don't play the brother card with me!" Ginny responded glaring at Ron.

"That was a joke," Ron insisted. "If I'd really wanted to trade you, I would have tried to get a much nicer broom."

Ginny's leg kicked out under the table and Ron yelped in pain a moment later.

"So, how're things?" Hermione asked smirking as she turned towards Harry, who laughed and then reached for his Butterbeer before they both went back to watching the Weasely's fight.

xxx

_A few days later…_

Ginny rolled her eyes as she rounded the corner to find Pansy Parkinson and her band of bossy bitches marching in her direction. Pansy was at the center of the crowd, as usual, looking self-important and smug, as usual, and as she always did Ginny entertained a very satisfying fantasy of tripping the dark-haired girl so that she fell flat on her face while her friends stood around and laughed.

Ginny smiled to herself with malicious satisfaction.

"It's good that you can laugh at yourself, Weasely," Pansy drawled as her group was about level with Ginny. "Since the rest of us do anyway," she continued looking over at Ginny before smiling, the group of girls around her breaking out in laughter at Pansy's wit.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, an absolutely scathing response on the tip of her tongue when something caught her eye and distracted her. Hanging on Pansy's chest, just visible through the parted 'v' of her shirt was the pendant that she had seen Hermione buy in Hogsmeade. At the angle she was standing at she could even see the purple tinge to the intricate silver design.

Ginny's brows furrowed in confusion, it didn't make sense. Crazy ideas began to pop into her head, she imagined Pansy attacking Hermione outside of the shop and stealing the necklace away from her, but that didn't make sense since Hermione didn't seem rumpled in the least when she showed up at the Hog's Head. No, there had to be a reasonable explanation, so Ginny forced herself to calm down and think of things rationally.

Pansies were purple flowers it made sense that Parkinson would own a pendant that took after her name, but …

Ginny frowned again. There had only been one of the pendants at the store in Hogsmeade and Ginny had never seen the necklace on Pansy before, which suggested she had only recently gotten it. If that was the case, with her already having ruled out a physical attack, it meant that the only way for Pansy to have gotten the pendant was for Hermione to have given it to her and Ginny could think of no reasonable explanation for why Hermione would do that unless …

"Oh wow," Pansy murmured drawing Ginny's attention back to her momentarily, "great comeback. Honestly, whoever would have thought that Ron would be the brains in the family? Your mother must be so proud," she continued smirking again as she girls around her laughed uproariously, and then they all continued on down the hallway leaving Ginny staring after them.

After Pansy and her entourage disappeared from sight, Ginny continued on her way distractedly, her mind wandering to a story Ron had told her a week before.

It had happened in Potions class. He and Hermione had been assigned as partners for the day, and he'd gotten distracted as they were putting the mixture together and added the Wolfsbane to the pot out of order. It was a pretty sensitive potion and adding an ingredient out of turn was actually quite a big deal, and before Hermione could even yell at him the mixture in front of them began to bubble and then exploded, splattering them with contents of the pot.

Ron had told her that everyone in the class had seemed to find it extremely amusing, especially the Slytherin's, and that since it was Potions class Snape did very little to get the class under control once they erupted into laughter.

Her brother had gone on to say that the really disturbing part of it wasn't that he and Hermione were covered in glop that felt like snot, but that Pansy Parkinson hadn't been laughing at them, and that when Malfoy had bugged her about it, she actually turned her nose up at him and sneered "_some people had a more highly developed sense of humor than others_" before going back to her potion.

Pansy's comment had apparently been the verbal equivalent of a bucket of ice water and everyone had calmed down soon after she spoke giving Hermione a chance to finally clean them both up with a scourgify spell.

As he was telling the story Ron had been virtually sputtering with disbelief. He just hadn't been able to wrap his mind around the fact that Pansy Parkinson, of all people, had been the only one not to laugh at their humiliation _and_ that in a round about way she had been the one to save them from being mocked for much longer period of time than they were. He'd launched into some theory about possession and body switching to try to explain it but Ginny had tuned out for that, not interested in Ron's hare-brained theories. Still …

Ginny halted suddenly in the hallway as connections began to be drawn in head.

Hermione and Pansy were in the same Potions class, and when she found that sex note it had been in with Hermione's potions book and homework which meant that it had likely been written during that class. And now Pansy was walking around wearing the necklace she had seen Hermione buy and then hide, as if she hadn't want anyone to know that she had bought it so that …

… So that when she gave it to Pansy no one would be the wiser.

Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth and gasped.

Hermione was dating Pansy Parkinson!

Only, that wasn't possible was it? It was Hermione Granger and … and Pansy Parkinson she was talking about, after all. There was no way Hermione would date someone so horrid. Ginny hadn't known Hermione to be interested in girls, but no matter who she was interested in she was sure that Hermione would have better taste than to hook up with the Pansy Parkinson's of the school.

Still, all of the evidence seemed to indicate that it was true. It explained why Hermione didn't want to talk about the note. It explained Pansy's strangely decent behavior in the face of others humiliation when schadenfreude was practically her middle-name. It explained why she hadn't seen Hermione looking at any boys yet how she seemed to be seeing someone. And it explained how Pansy got the necklace and why Hermione had showed them the muddle-mouth translator but made no mention of the pendant.

Ginny rubbed her temple.

She couldn't believe it.

Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson … dating?

She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

No, she would have to do a bit more digging to make sure. If she was going to have her world turned upside down she wanted to make sure that there was really a reason for it.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Absolute Gravity

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Hermione and Pansy's relationship continues to grow. Sequel to _Darling _Pansy and _Beautiful Day_.

xxx

Part Five

_A week later…_

Hermione smiled to herself as she rounded the corner and caught sight of a slight figure leaning against the side of one of the school's many archways, her pace quickening anxiously.

"Were you waiting long?" Hermione asked slightly breathless as she met the other girl. Once she reached Pansy, she immediately stepped into the other girl's open arms, sighing happily as Pansy hugged her before pressing a kiss to her cheek before reluctantly stepping back a few moments later so that they could speak.

"Not long," Pansy said smiling her hand reaching out for Hermione's hand, holding it gently in her own. She was surprised by how easy the small little gestures of affection had become for her. She had always thought that couples that went around holding hands and pecking each other on the cheek for no reason were unbearably cheesy, and she openly disparaged them, but she understood now. She was one of them now. When she was around Hermione she just needed some part of them to be touching. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Hermione responded smiling squeezing Pansy's hand. "Let's get out of here."

They began to walk away from the castle after that, heading out into the dark of the night towards the lake where it was unlikely that they would encounter anyone with the cold weather and the time of night, so happy to have some quiet time together that they didn't even notice the small redheaded figure that slipped out into the darkness after them.

xxx

"There is not!" Hermione declared trying to turn around in Pansy's arms as they stared out at the frozen lake, laughing as Pansy's tightened her hold on her and kissed her cheek, nuzzling her face into Hermione's fluffy scarf.

"There is too," Pansy replied a moment later, her breath crystallizing in the air. "Right over there," she continued drawing one of her hands from around Hermione's waist to point somewhere in the middle of the lake. "A real live Moon Frog."

"Luna made those up," Hermione said, "Or her father did, I guess," she continued leaning against Pansy. "In any case, there are no such things as Moon Frogs."

"And you know that for certain?" Pansy asked, needling Hermione, loving it when the brunette got all riled up and passionate. She was insanely cute when sputtering with indignance. "Have you been to the moon? I mean just because we've never seen something it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Pansy continued feeling the annoyed slump of Hermione's shoulders and smiling. "A lack of evidence doesn't mean that there isn't any."

"You're just playing Devils advocate to make me mad," Hermione said deciding that she was going to rise above it and not get upset for her girlfriends amusement. Pansy didn't think she noticed her little smiles when she got all fired up about something, but she did. The other girl wasn't fooling her at all.

"Devils what?" Pansy asked confused, pouting slightly. It was probably some Muggle phrase. She hated Muggle phrases. She never understood what they meant. Muggle's were so weird, it was impossible to comprehend their ways.

"Devils advocate," Hermione repeated smiling a little herself. Pansy hated it when she used Muggle phrases because they confused her. "It means one who argues against a cause or position either for the sake of argument or to help determine its validity," Hermione continued sounding like a textbook, just like in class. "But what it really means is an asshole that picks fights because they get off on aggravating other people."

"Oh," Pansy responded nodding. "Well, good call then. That sounds like me," the raven-haired girl agreed good-naturedly knowing that Hermione thought she was cute even though she could be an asshole at times and did like to aggravate people.

"That wasn't a compliment," Hermione mumbled though she was smiling and turned her head to side to kiss Pansy's cheek.

"No, but you still kissed me," Pansy replied uncurling herself from around Hermione and moving in front of her so that she could comfortably kiss the brunette's lips, her gloved hands gently holding Hermione's face as their lips moved against each other.

"Are you getting cold?" Pansy asked when they pulled away, a shiver running through her body.

"I _was_ cold," Hermione breathed out softly. "I'm getting warmer though," she continued pulling Pansy towards her by her jacket roughly, kissing the raven-haired girl again, her hands wrapping around Pansy's waist, holding her against her.

Pansy moaned softly and then pulled away from Hermione's lips with a groan.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to take you in the snow," Pansy purred her lips trailing over Hermione's cheek before she sucked her earlobe into her mouth and then bit down on it lightly. "In fact, I might just do that anyway," she continued as a picture of herself on top of Hermione with her hand down her pants as they lay in the snow came to her.

"I don't think so," Hermione said shaking her head and actually meaning it. She knew that she would be on the bottom. "There's no way that I'm showing up at Madam Pomfrey's door with frostbite in really embarrassing places."

"Right," Pansy sighed knowing that Hermione actually meant it that time, not really thrilled with the idea of Madam Pomfrey getting a look at her girlfriend's embarrassing places anyway. "Looks like I'll be taking things in hand tonight," she murmured with a resigned sigh. She would have rather been taking Hermione in hand, but either way someone was going to get fucked.

"Merlin," Hermione moaned softly at Pansy's words, numerous images of her girlfriend masturbating flashing through her mind, making her tingle between her legs. Pansy was evil. Watching the other girl masturbate was one of the sexiest things in the world and Pansy knew that mentioning it would turn her on like Deluminator in a torch shop. "Ron never bathes at night. We could try the Gryffindor prefect bathroom."

"It's late," Pansy responded pressing herself against Hermione, leaning down to kiss any exposed skin she could find. "I'm going to have trouble sneaking back to the Slytherin dorms."

Hermione smirked tilting her head to the side to give Pansy better access to her.

"I guess we'll just have to stay there all night then," Hermione purred.

Pansy smiled at the brunette's response.

"I love you," Pansy murmured happily kissing Hermione again, her lips pausing on Hermione's jaw a few seconds later when her words registered with her.

She hadn't meant to say that.

Quickly Pansy resumed kissing Hermione's skin, her heart pounding beneath her breast, hoping desperately that Hermione wouldn't comment on her words. She wasn't ready to talk about them yet. Especially since she was certain they were true.

Hermione felt Pansy's lips freeze against her for a moment after the other girl had spoken; her own body tensing as Pansy did. When she first heard the other girl's response she didn't think much of it. People said they loved things all the time without it meaning that they were _in_ love. But when Pansy froze against her, she wondered if Pansy really meant it.

Hermione's hand drifted up to Pansy's head, stroking her hair as the other girl began to kiss her again, her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't sure how to react to Pansy's words. Did Pansy mean it the way she thought she did? Should she say it back to her girlfriend? If she did, would she mean it? She thought she would, she couldn't even imagine what her life would be like without Pansy in it, and she knew that she didn't want to find out? But was that love? If she said it, there would be no turning back. What if Pansy didn't mean it the way she thought she did, and then was freaked out by Hermione saying it? They had only been seeing each other for a few months, was it too soon to know?

Hermione's mind raced with such thoughts before the feeling of Pansy's lips pressing against her own drew her out of her thoughts. Pansy was kissing her forcefully, desperately attacking her lips and then the skin of her throat, her mouth occupied constantly.

Hermione relaxed into the touch. It seemed that Pansy wasn't really ready to talk about what she had just said any more than she was.

"Come on," Hermione said softly, leaving that discussion for another day. "I'm starting to freeze, and the bathroom won't be nearly as fun if I can't move my fingers."

xxx

Ginny remained crouched behind the bushes angled away from the two girls. Shortly after beginning to follow them she began to suspect that she was seriously invading their privacy, and once they had begun to kiss by the lake she had turned her back to them to try and give them some privacy since she couldn't sneak off without being noticed. She had thought that it would be titillating and fun to catch Hermione in action, but watching as they sweetly held each other and as they clung to each other as they kissed, made Ginny feel ashamed. She was watching something extremely intimate, something that wasn't meant for the eyes of others and she was glad that she had remained far enough away from them that she couldn't hear what they were saying because if she'd been eavesdropping on the conversation as well, she might not have been able to live with the disgrace of her actions.

In any case, she was now certain that Hermione and Pansy really were dating and as she stood up, once Hermione and Pansy were out of sight, she decided that she was going to make up for her childish snooping by fully supporting Hermione and being there for her. Even though she still really, really disliked Pansy Parkinson, if wasn't right that Hermione should have to hide the fact that _she_ like her from everyone so Ginny would make sure that Hermione could talk to her.

Walking back to the castles, Ginny knew that it was time for her to be a good friend instead of doing her best Rita Skeeter impersonation.

xxx

_The next day…_

Hermione tilted her head back to rest against the back of the couch as Ron and Harry fought about something that had to do with Quidditch, a subject on which she was happy to announce she knew very little. It wasn't that late, but she was already beginning to feel tired and she knew that the strange hours she had been keeping because of her meetings with Pansy were beginning to catch up to her. She was young, but that didn't mean she had an endless supply of energy.

So when Ginny came up to the three of them in the common room, and told Ron and Harry that they had to leave because she needed to talk to Hermione about female issues, Hermione was glad for the interruption.

"Female issues?" Hermione asked lifting her eyebrow when Ginny plopped down on the couch next to her. She and Ginny were not the type of girls to talk about female issues.

"Cheap trick I know, but it works. Even if they don't really believe you, they don't want to risk sticking around in case it _is_ true, and they hear words like 'period' and 'tampon'," Ginny responded smirking at Hermione who laughed.

"Well, thanks for the rescue," Hermione said a moment later. "I know you love Quidditch, but there's only so much talk about it that I can stand."

"No problem," Ginny responded shifting on the couch a little, wondering how to broach the subject she'd wanted to talk to Hermione about all day. "Glad to be of help," she continued settling on an approach and turning to face the other girl. "So, did Pansy like the pendant?"

"Oh yeah, she …" Hermione began before blinking quickly, and staring at Ginny. "What?"

"I asked if Pansy liked the pendant you got for her," Ginny repeated, her voice a bit lower, conscious that they were in the common room though there was nobody nearby to overhear them.

Hermione eyed the redhead considering denying what Ginny was saying, but she knew that she had already messed up by beginning to answer Ginny's question the first time she asked it. She had wondered if Ginny had followed her that day in Hogsmeade, and she must have if she knew about the pendant. It was the only one in the shop and if Ginny saw Pansy wearing it she must have figured out that the only way that was possible was if she had given it to her.

"You followed me," Hermione accused figuring that turning the tables on Ginny was the best way to deal with the situation for now. "In Hogsmeade, you didn't go to any candy store you followed me back to the antique store!"

Ginny dropped her head, silently acknowledging the truth of the statement. "I wanted to see what you were up to. I figured it had something to do with that note you didn't want to talk about," Ginny admitted hazarding a look over at Hermione who was staring at her stone-faced. "I know it was wrong. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked away from her without responding.

"Listen," Ginny began when the silence between them started to become uncomfortable. "I know, okay. I figured it out. I know that _you and Pansy are dating_," she went on whispering the last part to Hermione. "The note, the pendant, Ron talking about how she was nice to you in class," Ginny continued when Hermione quickly looked in her direction. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you, alright. I shouldn't have snooped around on you, but I'm your friend you know, and if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you … and stuff," Ginny finished her eyes leaving Hermione to look around the room awkwardly.

"You don't think I'm insane?" Hermione asked softly, finally turning to look at the redhead again.

"Well, a little," Ginny responded smiling a little bit. "But you know, I'm sure there's a side of her that I haven't seen," she continued not able to pretend she understood what Hermione saw in Pansy but trying to show that she didn't really care because Hermione was her friend and that's what mattered. "Seriously, if she makes you happy, then no, I don't think it's insane at all."

"She can be sweet," Hermione said knowing that Ginny wasn't really convinced and was just trying to be supportive.

Ginny thought back to the way Pansy had hugged Hermione when they met that night to walk by the lake, and about how Pansy had been the one to take Hermione's hand in hers and how she had held it for their entire walk.

"I can believe that," Ginny said certainly meeting Hermione's gaze.

Hermione relaxed back against the couch, relieved. She didn't know why Ginny was willing to accept that statement when she knew that everything the redhead had seen of Pansy probably pointed to the opposite, but unlike when she was trying to reassure Hermione that she wasn't insane, the brunette could tell that Ginny really did believe that Pansy could be sweet.

"I don't …" Hermione began shaking her head a little bit. "I mean, I know how it seems," she continued her voice dropping as she looked at Ginny. "Me and Pansy, Pansy of all people, I mean it's so weird. But it like, it just happened, and I didn't want it to, but then just all of a sudden one day I _liked_ her," Hermione went on still sounding bewildered by the whole process.

"But what happened?" Ginny asked in an equally quiet tone. "What made you like her all of a sudden?"

Hermione blushed deeply, her cheeks turning scarlet as she thought back to catching Pansy in the library pleasuring herself, and how she become fascinated by the girl after that until she couldn't deny her attraction to her in the washroom when they watched each other masturbate.

Only there was no way she could tell Ginny about _that_.

"You remember that day I got in trouble for skipping?" Hermione asked knowing that her cheeks were still red but able to help it.

"Yeah," Ginny responded fascinated by the blush covering Hermione's cheeks and what caused it.

"Well, Pansy went to the washroom too, and I don't know, when I got there we started insulting each other as usual, but then … we kind of started to talk I guess. And we were standing really close together, and I don't know, I think she did it just to shock me or something, but she kissed me. I didn't really react at first. I mean, I didn't really know what to do. But she did it again and I let her, and I realized that I liked it," Hermione continued figuring that the story she was telling was close enough to the truth. There was a bathroom, inappropriate touching, and irrational attraction. It was close enough.

"I knew Filch didn't drop anything on you! That's why you were so flustered when you got back," Ginny said all of the dots beginning to connect. After the skipping incident was when Hermione had started to act weirdly and disappear for no reason. "You were making out with her the whole afternoon?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, sort of," she replied smiling a little.

Ginny shook her head. "And all of those times you disappeared without an explanation?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded, looking extremely sheepish but also kind of pleased with herself.

"Unbelievable," Ginny murmured shaking her head again. They'd been seeing each other for months, even longer than she'd originally suspected.

Suddenly, Ginny remembered that smutty note she had read and looked at Hermione sharply.

"Have you …" she said waving her hand a little. "You know … with Pansy?"

Hermione blushed again. She couldn't believe that she was blushing so much considering the things that she and Pansy had actually done and said to each other. She thought that she would be immune to it by now, but talking with Ginny was very different from talking with Pansy.

"Oh my god," Ginny mumbled the words coming together as she slapped her hand over her mouth staring at Hermione wide-eyed. "You have! You've had sex with her," she went on the last part coming out in a whisper.

Hermione averted her gaze from Ginny, but nodded her head. The conversation was beyond embarrassing but it was nice to be able to finally talk about everything that had been happening after all of the months of secrecy.

"What was it like?" Ginny whispered moving closer to Hermione on the couch. She was still a virgin. "Was it good? Did it hurt? What did you do?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Hermione declared shaking her head. There was no way she was going to tell Ginny the specifics of what she and Pansy did together. She wouldn't stop blushing for a year if that happened. "It was good though. It was, is, really nice. And it didn't hurt much, just for a second the first time she …" Hermione trailed off blushing again, not able to get the words 'the first time when went inside of me' out of her mouth.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said shaking her head. It seemed that all she was doing was shaking her head. "You're blushing so much. It must have been _really_ good."

"Ginny!" Hermione said sharply, not certain how much more heat her face could take before her head exploded.

"Don't 'Ginny' me, you're the one that's having the mind-blowing sex," Ginny replied smiling as Hermione covered her face with her hand. "Which means that I get to live vicariously through you," the redhead continued. "Only I'll substitute Oliver Wood or someone for Pansy in _my_ fantasies."

"You better!" Hermione responded glaring at Ginny before smirking. No one had sex fantasies (that she knew about at least) about her girlfriend except for her. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather fantasize about Harry though?" Hermione asked finally seeing an opportunity to redden Ginny's cheek a little.

Ginny blushed. "Shut up."

"Oh, it's not so much fun when the shoes on the other foot, is it?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever," Ginny muttered. "I'm sure that you can comfort yourself in Pansy's pillowy bosom."

"Yeah, that's true," Hermione responded with a mockingly dreamy sigh.

Ginny laughed and threw one of the pillows lying on the couch at her, wondering if she would ever find a way to make Harry _her_ Pansy Parkinson.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6   End

**Title:** Absolute Gravity

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Hermione and Pansy's relationship continues to grow. Sequel to _Darling _Pansy and _Beautiful Day_.

xxx

Part Six

_A month later…_

Hermione smiled widely as the music started up, slouching against the back of the couch comfortably as Pansy moved into the center of the Room of Requirement which had taken on an appearance Hermione could only describe as being like a posh concubine's bed chamber.

Pansy began to move her hips in time with the music. She was dressed in a Muggle suit that was slightly too big for her, just like in the music video she had told Pansy about. She didn't really know why a girl in a man's suit stripping was so hot, only that it was, and never more so than when it was her own girlfriend.

Pansy flung the jacket she had been wearing off to the side and Hermione whistled grinning widely and clapping as Pansy's hands ran firmly down over her chest and torso, brushing over her crotch before they moved away again. The raven-haired girl then turned gracefully on her feet, presenting her back to Hermione, and moved her hips, her ass swaying provocatively in front of the brunette.

Hermione's heartbeat continued to increase as she watched her girlfriend whip off the tie she was wearing and move her hands to the buttons of the white shirt she had on. A few moments later Pansy seemed to become bored with the buttons and simply ripped the shirt open, the remaining buttons flying in every direction before her hands moved to cup her breasts as she continued to sway and grind in time with the music.

Hermione sucked her bottom lip into her mouth completely entranced.

The brunette began to squirm on the couch, her tongue peaking out of her mouth to lick at her lips. She wanted her hands to be on Pansy's breasts, pinching and tugging on her nipples. She wanted to be licking at the fine sheen of sweat that formed on Pansy's skin, tasting the salty flavor of her lover as Pansy's hips ground against her thigh.

"Do it," Pansy whispered her eyes on Hermione as she spoke, "touch yourself," Pansy continued seeing the slightly confused look on Hermione's face.

She knew that the brunette was getting horny, that she wanted to be touched. She could see it in the way she shifted on the couch, the way her legs moved restlessly, squeezing together and falling apart as her hands anxiously ran over the couch cushions.

Hermione released a shuddering breath and stood up, quickly reaching beneath her skirt to draw down her panties, impatiently kicking them from around her ankle before sitting back down on the couch. A second later she lifted her skirt up so that it bunched around her waist and then she opened her legs widely and immediately began to stroke herself.

Pansy bit her lip as her own hands moved towards her pelvis to undo her belt, easily sliding the leather strap from between the tabs of her pants, cracking it beside her once it was free before guiding the belt between her legs and pressing it against her cloth covered pussy, riding it like a horse for a few moments as Hermione's fingers quickly circled her clit.

It took two songs for Pansy to finish disrobing and by the time she had removed her last article of clothing, Hermione's thighs were slick and she had begun to drive her fingers inside of pussy almost beside herself with arousal.

Having finished her routine on the floor, Pansy began to crawl towards Hermione, her breasts swaying tantalizingly in front of her. Hermione's eyes were locked on her girlfriend, her slightly elevated view giving the brunette a nice view of her Pansy's ass moving provocatively from side to side as the raven-haired girl made her way towards her.

"I love watching you fuck yourself," Pansy said softly as she bent her head forward and licked the inside of Hermione's knee. "It's so beautiful," she continued her hands moving up and down Hermione's legs as her lips kissed and nipped at her thighs. "Watching your tits bounce as your fingers move against and inside of your pussy, your hips rising to meet your own hands, your pussy gushing, weeping for more of what you're giving it," she went on resting her head against Hermione's thigh and breathing in deeply. "It gets me so hot seeing you like that. You look so fucking lovely, it makes me want to cry," Pansy finished before finally moving her head forward and slipping her tongue between Hermione's folds.

**xxx**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she looked down her body. Languorously her hand moved to cup Pansy's wet cheek, her thumb moving over the raven-haired girl's slick lips again and again, wanting to kiss her cum off of them, but not quite able to move yet. Mercifully, Pansy seemed to understand her desire and pushed herself up between Hermione's legs so that the brunette just had to lean forward and dip her head slightly to meet Pansy's lips.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, and then once Hermione felt her second wind come about her, she rested her hands on Pansy's shoulders, stroking them for a few seconds before encouraging the darker haired girl to lie down on the carpet.

Pansy lay down, shifting until she was comfortable, and then let her hand drift between her legs, absently stroking herself as she turned her head to watch Hermione as the brunette got up from the couch and stripped her clothes off before moving a couple meters to the side over to the table where she had dropped her book bag when she arrived in the room.

"Were you carrying that around with you all day?" Pansy asked smiling as Hermione pulled their strap-on out of her bag. The thought of Hermione's fingers brushing against the dildo at the bottom of her bag every time she reached in for a book or some parchment all day long making Pansy's fingers move with a little more focus between her legs.

"Uh huh," Hermione murmured softly as she fixed the appendage around her waist, her breath hitching slightly as the strap between her legs rubbed against her clit. "Open your legs," Hermione continued removing one more item from the bag before beginning to move back towards her girl, her hand stroking the cock, warming it up as she did.

Smoothly, Hermione lowered herself between Pansy's legs and placed the tip of the cock against her pussy, carefully rubbing it up and down along the length of her slit getting the tip of it wet though she was careful to keep the touch light and teasing until Pansy was breathing harshly, her eyes lancing Hermione begging her for more.

Knowing that Pansy liked a show, Hermione then turned her attention to the other item she had brought with her, reaching out to pick up the bottle of lube, smiling at Pansy as she tipped some of the contents into her open palm. She put the bottle back down at a safe distance and then reached for the cock and slowly began to stroke it again, getting it nice and polished, as Pansy watched her hungrily.

It was only when Pansy began to shift on the floor that Hermione finally leaned forward and braced her hands on both sides of Pansy's body and positioned the cock at her opening. She then left it there as she stared down at Pansy, teasing her with what was to come but not giving it to her yet.

"Talk," Hermione said simply, knowing that it would increase her girlfriend's excitement, not to mention her own.

"Fuck me, you cruel bitch," Pansy cried out, beyond frustrated by Hermione taking her sweet time and loving her for it as well. "Move your hips and drive that fucking monster inside of me," she continued reaching out to grab Hermione's hips. "Stretch," Pansy continued as Hermione began to push inside of her with an agonizing slowness. "My," she continued her eyes closing momentarily as Hermione entered her up the base of the cock. "Cunt," Pansy breathed out contentedly, her eyes opening again to look up at Hermione.

Pansy watched Hermione for a few minutes as the other girl pushed in and out of her, before her eyes closed again, her head falling back against the floor as she lay back and luxuriated in the feeling of Hermione pounding into her again and again.

Eyes still closed, Pansy whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked a second later. She had seen Pansy's lips move but she wasn't able to make out what the other girl was saying.

"Jack rabbit," Pansy repeated more loudly, her eyes opening.

Hermione smiled and nodded, and then leaned forward, kissing Pansy deeply before pulling back from her.

Pansy gasped, her eyes widening as Hermione began to thrust into her rapidly, driving the cock deeply inside of her as her hips moved a mile a minute, the brunette's hair falling in front of her face as she rammed Pansy, breathing out audible with every thrust like a marathon runner pacing herself.

"Merlin, yes," Pansy moaned as Hermione continued to move in and out of her at an insane pace. She was sure she'd be bruised, in fact she probably wouldn't be able to walk properly in the morning and the thought of that was more of an aphrodisiac that chocolate, honey and truffles combined.

"Feels so good, so good," Pansy continued her eyes fluttering open and closed as the feelings mounted. "I'm gonna come," she went on breathlessly. "I'm gonna come. Fuck, oh fuck."

Hermione slowed down her thrusts until she actually stopped moving altogether within the raven-haired beauty. When she'd started to slow down Pansy had begun to thrust her own hips to compensate for her slower movements, but that's not what she wanted. She didn't want Pansy to come just yet and she knew that even just a few more pushes would send her over the edge so she stopped moving completely.

"Don't," Pansy whispered her eyes opening and burning into Hermione. "Don't do this, I need to come," she continued blinking rapidly, on the verge of tears.

In the past Hermione's scientific curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had experimented, seeing how close to the edge she could bring Pansy and how many times before the other girl couldn't take it any more and came anyway. Pansy liked instant gratification and was always kind of annoyed when Hermione played with her like that, but the orgasms she had from it were incredible and afterwards she never did anything except moan and cling to the brunette as aftershocks pulsed through her exhausted frame.

The thought of having to wait anymore that night however was a bit much for her and tears came to her eyes.

"Please, finish me. I need you," Pansy whispered.

"I know," Hermione said softly. "Look at me," she continued a moment later, and when Pansy did she began to move once more, slowly and deliberately this time, swiveling her hips, making each stroke count.

Pansy closed her eyes at the feeling and Hermione stopped moving again.

"Look at me," she repeated firmly.

Immediately Pansy opened her eyes again.

Hermione studied Pansy, her heart swelling with love as the other girl stared up at her, her face flush, her brow damp with sweat, her breasts bouncing and her lips parted as Pansy focused all of her attention on her. Hermione was the focus of her entire world at the moment and the knowledge of it made the brunette ache with affection and desire.

Pansy's back arched, her hips rising as a long groan escaped her lips. Hermione knew that she was close to coming again and the brunette was on the edge too.

"Come for me," Hermione breathed out her gaze intense as she looked down at Pansy. She wanted to see her face, she wanted to watch her orgasm and she wanted it that moment.

"Now, come now!" Hermione continued her voice forceful and urgent as she pushed deeply inside of her girlfriend.

Pansy's hips thrust forward one last time, her eyes locking on Hermione as her body silently began to shake, her orgasm thundering through her as white light exploded behind her eyes, her hand reaching up to draw Hermione's lips against her own as the brunette began to climax against her as well.

xxx

Hermione sighed contently, rolling into Pansy's body snuggling against her. Thanks to Ginny acting as an agent on the outside they were guaranteed to have the Room of Requirement for the whole evening and she meant to make the most of it. Lounging together after they made love was something they rarely got to do since they were usually hiding somewhere and needed to get out before anyone found them, but for once they were able to luxuriate and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"I got you something," Pansy said as Hermione curled her body around her, her arm moving around Hermione to stroke her back. She loved having sex, but she also had an appreciation for the quiet moments they sometimes got to spend together afterward as well. If it was up to her, she would have spent all of her nights with Hermione wrapped in her arms, and for possibly the first time ever she was upset that she had been sorted Slytherin because if she'd been in Gryffindor they could have snuck into each others beds all the time.

"Hugging now, present later," Hermione mumbled against Pansy's skin not wanting to move a muscle.

"Unfortunately, I need circulation now," Pansy responded caressing Hermione's back one last time before pulling her hand back. "My leg is completely asleep."

Hermione lifted her head and looked down at their bodies. After their first orgasms they moved back onto the couch and she'd arranged Pansy's limbs in a rather uncomfortable way that the raven-haired girl hadn't minded when her face was between her legs, but she could see how staying like that for an extended period of time would become at bit much.

"Sorry," she murmured a bit sheepishly, moving off of the other girl so that Pansy could rearrange herself more comfortably.

"I don't mind," Pansy said meaning it. Hermione could pretty much do anything to her and she'd think it was the best ever. "Here," she said, leaning over the arm of the couch to grab the package she'd slipped underneath it before Hermione had arrived, handing it to the brunette a moment later.

Hermione accepted the gift, holding it in her hands for a few seconds just staring at it before she carefully began to unwrap it.

"You can do it faster than that," Pansy said smiling. "You manage to get my clothes off in a matter of seconds, so there's no need to be dainty with wrapping paper."

Hermione reached out and swatted the other girl in response, but followed her advice after that and ripped the paper on to reveal what was beneath.

"Oh-my-god-I-love-it-so-much," Hermione squealed when her eyes landed on the book underneath the wrapping paper. She was so excited her words ran together, leaving Pansy with only a faint idea of what she had actually said. It was enough however for the other girl to determine that Hermione liked the gift.

"How did you … it hasn't even … so perfect …" Hermione began her words trailing off excitedly as she flung herself at Pansy, hugging her with her whole body and pressing kisses to her skin everywhere within each as Pansy laughed.

_The Weird Adventures of Wanda Westerly: A Wandering Witches Guide to the World _hadn't even been released to the public yet, but after reading a blurb about it, Hermione had gone on and on about how she couldn't wait to read it when it came out. Wanda Westerly was a personal witching hero of hers.

"How did you get it?" Hermione asked finally settling down a little though she was still draped over her girlfriend's body.

"Parkinson money is publishing money," Pansy responded stroking Hermione's hair. "My father's company is publishing the book. I got him to send me an advanced copy. He was very pleased to see me reading a quality book for pleasure and sent it right over. I didn't bother to correct him," she went on smirking a little.

"You're the best girlfriend," Hermione mumbled kissing Pansy's neck before making her way up to her lips, capturing them with her own and kissing Pansy long and deep, drawing out a moan from the girl beneath her.

"I am pretty great," Pansy agreed somewhat breathlessly. "I was going to say, but I didn't want to seem conceited," she went on smiling.

"Seem, madam?" Hermione asked. "Nay, it is. I know not 'seem'."

"You're not going to trick me with that one," Pansy declared holding up a triumphant finger. "That Muggle wrote a play with that in it. The one about that moody prince who was too much of a pussy to avenge his father's murder and made his girlfriend go crazy before everyone died."

Hermione smiled and leaned down kissing Pansy lightly on the lips. She wouldn't have described the play exactly like that, but Pansy _had_ gotten the reference, which meant that she had read the anthology she'd leant her.

"You read it," Hermione whispered delightedly as she kissed Pansy again. She wasn't convinced that Pansy would read the plays even though she had given them to her. In the past her girlfriend had been reluctant to hear about things from the Muggle world. She'd become more open to listening Hermione talk about Muggle things the longer they saw each other but she'd never really seemed all that excited about it.

"Some of it," Pansy responded frowning a little, "he wrote a _lot_. It's going to take me a while to get through all of them. They're alright though. But his presentation of witches is absolutely horrid."

"Well, nobody's perfect," Hermione said softly, propping herself up over Pansy's body so that she could gaze down at her girlfriend. "You're close though," she went on a moment later, her free hand moving to stroke Pansy's cheek softly. "I know you don't love Muggle culture," she continued seriously, her voice soft and loving. "It means a lot to me that you're trying to learn."

Pansy shrugged a little and turned her head into Hermione's hand kissing her palm. She didn't really care all that much about Muggles or Muggle culture on their own, but Hermione was Muggle-born and she cared a lot about the brunette. Although actively learning about Muggles went against her upbringing she wanted to know everything that she could about them so that she could understand Hermione better. She wanted to know what Hermione's childhood was like, what kind of hobbies she had and where those strange ideas she had like rights for house elves came from.

She wanted to know everything she could about the brunette, and if that meant learning about Muggles, then Pansy would learn about Muggles.

"If it's important to you," Pansy said finally her eyes drifting over to Hermione's as she spoke only to flitter away uncomfortably a few seconds later. "Then it's important to me," she went on forcing herself to continue. Sharing her feelings made her feel vulnerable and weak, but she knew that if there was one person in the world that she could be vulnerable and weak around it was Hermione.

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes at Pansy's admission and bent down, kissing the raven-haired firmly, the feelings she had for the other girl bubbling inside of her as they kissed, her emotions intensifying and intensifying, threatening to boil over at any moment as Pansy held her tenderly against her.

"I love you," Hermione blurted out breathlessly when they parted. "I know it's awkward to say and that I'm probably freaking you out, but I do," she continued in rush, unable to hold back the words that had been building instead of her for weeks if not months. "I love you. I _love _you."

Pansy stared up at Hermione silently; blinking at the brunette as Hermione stared down at her anxiously, breathing deeply.

"It's not awkward," the raven-haired girl breathed out a few moments later, finally able to speak again, leaning forward so that she could capture Hermione's lips, her hand moving around the brunette's neck to draw her on top of her while they kissed. "I love you too," Pansy whispered in between kisses, keeping a firm hold on Hermione, needing to feel the other girl against her body.

"I meant it by the lake," Pansy continued. "I was scared, I didn't know if you … we're so different, I thought I was just …" Pansy went on pressing kisses to Hermione's cheeks and chin and neck. "I can't remember how I ever lived without you," she finished, her voice choked as tears burned her eyes.

She had been terrified that Hermione didn't feel the same way, haunted by the thought that the brunette was just wasting time with her until someone better, someone more noble, and trustworthy, and intelligent, and altruistic came along.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist and hugged the other girl to her; the force of the embrace causing Pansy's to breathe out as the air was squeezed out of her.

"I love you," Hermione repeated, burying her face in Pansy's neck as they hugged. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she continued smiling against Pansy's neck and then laughing as she spoke, all of the feelings that had been building up instead of her being released in a euphoric rush.

"Show me," Pansy whispered when Hermione pulled back from her neck, her eyes fluttering closed as the other girl's finger brushed across her cheeks, wiping at the tear tracks staining them.

"I will," Hermione said before she leaned down, kissing Pansy once more, her fingers moving along the raven-haired girl's nude torso, sliding slowly upwards towards her breasts. "I'll never stop. I'll show you forever."

The End

_Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story :D I had a blast writing this, and it wouldn't have come about without all of your wonderful comments and support, so thank you very much, and I hope you enjoyed the ride :D_


End file.
